masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Downloadable Content Guides
Merge tag Removing this. The entire point of this page is to have a separate guide for DLC. For example, the walkthrough for Eden Prime is on the Mass Effect Guide, not the Eden Prime page. --Tullis 18:07, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :I skimmed through Bring Down the Sky page, and I may be mistaken but both of them look like a walkthrough/guide. --silverstrike 18:54, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::It's intended to be a plot summary. Tactical info should eventually be merged here. --Tullis 19:09, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Delete Proposal So yeah I can't see one valid reason why this page should exist. We already have pages for the various DLC assignments, X57: Bring Down the Sky, Pinnacle Station: Combat Missions, Normandy Crash Site (assignment), etc. The policy is that that if it is an assignment, it gets its own article like the one's I've linked above. I d not see one valid reason to have a page for Downloadable Content Guides, when they are already listed much, much more appropiate places and in line with policy. Also I believe this page was deleted before with the DLC overhaul project back in May or June when the information was put into the various assignment articles. Lancer1289 20:40, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I saw it in the 'wanted pages' section so i thought I'd do it. BUT I actually agree with you. I didn't intend to hit 'save' at all. -- 20:41, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Just saying this again as this has come up before. Just becuase something is in the wanted pages category doesn't mean that it is actually wanted. Most of the stuff in there is left over from moves, deletes, and other things. However I can delete this right now as author request since you created it, but your comment isn't as solid as I would like. Lancer1289 20:48, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, at this stage "Wanted Pages" is just a list of red links which haven't been extirpated from the site for whatever reason, they're not really wanted. Per Lancer, I support deletion. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:58, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Most of the links are burried in comments left by users, which as you know we can't modify. The other reason is the welcome message, which links the page the person first edited, even if it is then deleted. Lancer1289 21:01, December 11, 2010 (UTC) FYI, i was the creator. "please delete this page as 'author request' sorry for causing trouble. I wasn't aware of the defunct status of the 'Wanted Pages' section" --Burkenation 22:06, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Um I can't take that as fact. You are using a user name, Burkenation, and the IP who created the article is 66.181.225.114. Either log out and comment, or this has to wait the perscribed number of days until it's deleted. Lancer1289 00:22, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : please delete this page as 'author request.' -- 01:04, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Now that it's commerical, and that's good enough for me. Now where did I leave that delete ax...